Obscured
Obscured By: Bananazilla the Telepath Characters No photos yet, but if anyone wants to try drawing them, feel free to and I'll add them in. Both of the characters below have roleplay accounts, so make sure to contact me if you want to roleplay with them! Thank you and have a great day! * [[User:Maximus Gaunt|'MAXIMUS GAUNT']] * [[User:Alexis Rockshire|'ALEXIS ROCKSHIRE']] * [[User:Hollywood Trevorten|'HOLLYWOOD TREVORTEN']] Synopsis 'Maximus Gaunt is a 14-year-old boy with a rare ability and a bad attitude. He's been living on the streets of London for many years and has finally been asked to return to the Lost Cities when troubles arise as the Neverseen are planning their newest assault, and it may just end the world as we know it. In a struggle with his own emotional issues, both Maximus and the few friends he can try to rally from the camp will attempt to save the world, and plunge into themost destructive fight the Lost Cities has ever seen. ' Chapter One 'I AM MAXIMUS GAUNT. ' As the rain pours down on me and I hide under a small overhang, leaning against a brick building wall. As I listen to the sound of rain, I consider what has happened so far in my life. I am fourteen years old and live on the streets of London. My father was a very powerful Telepath, and my mother was a powerful Vanisher. For a while, I had a good life. A happy life. But then my parents were murdered and I ran away from home. I went into the Forbidden Cities and have stayed there since, living out on the streets, thieving away food. The elves will never find me because of my amazing obscuring gift. I will forever remain this way, and alone, because I, Maximus Gaunt, am the Obscured. Chapter Two In the morning, the rain had passed and I was hungry. I walked down the sidewalks, hoping to spot an open outdoor vendor. I spotted a big cart with a man selling bread neart\ the street. The bread was smoking hot and looked delicious. Licking my lips, I advanced on the bread cart. Right as I was about to pluck a loaf from the cart, a girl caught my eye. She had long dirty blond hair and pale slightly reddened cheeks with pearly white teeth and ice blue eyes. She was staring right at me like I had done something wrong. Though she must've been looking at the shoe store behind me, so I went along and got the bread I was after, completely deluding the vendor's senses and walked down to my secret alleyway to munch on my bread alone. The day was normal. I stole some lunch and snuck into a theater to watch a movie. After the movie, it was dark and I was ready for dinner. I walked into a deli and noticed they were selling warm soup. I stole a small bowl quite easily and got a spoon and started to shovel the warm liquid into my mouth, and soon I was satisfied. I walked out from the store and threw away the bowl, not caring it probably didn't belong in the trash. This was when I noticed the same girl with ice blue eyes staring at me. It unnerved me a bit, but again I knew she was looking at the crafts boutique that was right behind me. I started walking to my secret alleyway, but it seemed like the girl was following me. When she was only two feet away from me, she spoke in a crisp and accented British accent. "Why do you steal?" she asked. Could she see me? I kept walking like I didn't care. "No, really," the girl said, walking next to me. "Stealing is wrong. Why do you do it?" When I ignored her yet another time, she turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "I know who you are, and I can see you, Maximus." I had no idea how she could see me, but I believed her, since she kept following me and knew my name. I knew those ice blue eyes from anywhere. "You're an elf." "Quite," the girl responded. "Alexis Kingsley, at your service." "Why are you here? How can you see me?" I asked, aggravated. "They whispered to me when I was asleep. They told me you would be here," Alexis explained. "So I came. They never lie to me." "Who is they?" I asked. Alexis ignored me. "The Lord has become quite impatient, and demanded you come to camp at once." "Camp? Lord?" I asked. Alex sighed, irritated. "You have been gone for 8 years, Max. Don't think nothing has happened since then. The Neverseen exploded a powerful nuclear bomb and forced us to hide in a giant valley where we have set up camp. The Neverseen control most of the world, and all they need is to destroy the camp and everything will be at their fingertips. They have already kidnapped many of our comrades and enslaved them for their own armies. As for the Lord, he's replacing the Councillors while they're gone. He's our leader, our king. You must listen to everything he says." "And who is he?" I asked. "The Lord," Alexis said gravely. "Lord Fintan." "You made Fintan the leader of your forces?" I asked. "Absurd!" "The Neverseen have new members, and they said Fintan was a traitor, and kicked him from their ranks. He's completely reformed man now," Alexis said. "Or that's what he wants you to think," I mumbled. "Seriously, he knows what to do, and he told me to get you, so it must be important," Alexis said. "Grab my hand." Reluctantly, I did. She whispered something under her breath in a language I didn't know, and there was a low hissing noise all around us, and then darkness wrapped around the pair of us, and I was out cold. Chapter Three Kevin walked up to the throne of the Neverseen leader, nervous. "Warlord Devon, I..." "Kevin Jarell," the Warlord said. "Why do you see me at this time?" "We have gained intelligence, sir," Kevin said. "That the Gaunt boy has been moved to the camp." "As long as he is under the protection of Fintan we cannot touch him!" the Warlord said. "But he won't remain at the camp for long." "What do you mean, sir?" Kevin asked. "Your own daughter took him to camp. She is growing too strong. Shouldn't we--" "Silence!" the Warlord said. "She will soon learn of my greatness. As for the boy, it will be trickier. But as always, I have a plan. It's time to operate on Logan's promises." Kevin nodded, understanding. "Of course." "When the time comes, he will be given a choice," the Warlord said. "Should he make the right one, he will be the most powerful man this world has ever seen. And should he fail to choose correctly..." the Warlord took a scrunched up paper from the table next to his throne and had it in his palm. Fire lit the paper, and the ashes evaporated into the air. "...I will kill him myself." Chapter Four When I woke up, I was on the ground. I got to my feet quickly, ready for an attack. I looked down at a glorious grassy valley, filled with crystal buildings that were quite impressive since I hadn't seen things like it in quite some time. "Welcome to camp," Alexis said, beginning to walk down the hill. "Follow me. I ought to present you in front of the Lord." We wove through multiple buildings toward one of the biggest buildings, which I supposed was the Lord's palace or something. As we walked, two boys about my age walked up to us. One was pale with a few scattered freckles across his face, his face easily reddened, like Alexis's, and they had the same color eyes. He had short light brown hair. He shook my hand. "Nicolas Rockshire, it's nice to meet you." "Maximus Gaunt," I said. "Good to meet you too." The other was slightly taller with dark blue eyes, and tan skin with slicked back slightly long black hair. "Hollywood Trevorten, at your service." "Hello," I said. "I'm still Maximus Gaunt." Nicolas laughed and hooked his arm around his sister's shoulders. "You're funny, Max. Can I call you that?" "Sure," I said. I didn't care what they called me. I had been called a freak long enough. "Does Max need a tour around camp?" Hollywood asked. "I'm sure we can show him some of the prized destinations." "I don't like that smile on your face, Holly," Alexis said with a grin. "But I have to take him to the Lord. He was requested to be seen." "Ah," Nicolas said. "Okay then. Holiday and I are going to go to the cafe. Maybe we can meet their after his audience with Fintan?" "Consider it a deal," Alexis said. "Now, we really must be going." "Of course," Hollywood said. "See you then, Rosy." Alexis blushed at Hollywood's nickname for her and led me to the palace of the Lord. She walked up many spiral staircases and halls, until we reached a big pair of golden doors. "Ready?" she asked. "Not at all," I said. Alexis opened the doors and pushed me in. I walked forward, and froze when I heard an icy voice. "Ah, Mr. Gaunt," Fintan said. "You're finally here." Fintan stepped into the light, wearing long regal blue embroidered robes only a Lord would ever wear in a time of war. He had a devil smile on his face. "I think you know who I am." Chapter Five Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Endless War Series Category:Future